Packing systems or packaging systems for planar objects are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,193 discloses a packaging system comprising a container made from expanded plastic and having two parts, either two bottoms, a bottom and a lid, or two lids. The two parts are placed around the substantially planar object to be packaged and the two are joined together by sealing a strip of adhesive tape along and over their outside juncture. At least one impact strip of plastic foam may be provided to protect the planar object within the cavity of the container from damage by impact forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,978 discloses a shipping container for a stack of flat glass sheets. The container comprises a piece of corrugated fiberboard that is cut and scored to form a closed shipping container when folded. A resilient and compressible corner pad is provided at each corner of the stack to absorb shock.
As evidenced by the prior art discussed above, such packing systems generally require a multitude of components in order to provide the desired level of protection to the planar object. Moreover, a plurality of sizes of packing systems are required in order to adequately accommodate the various sizes of planar objects to be protected.